The Grand Slam
by YaoiNekoKawaii
Summary: Gokudera shares his Good Luck ritual with his favorite player before a match. Yaoi, duh, One-Shot so Lemon!


Title: The Grand Slam

Paring(s): Yamamoto/Gokudera

Rating(s): M

Warning(s): Yaoi, anal, oral.

A/N: I hope you enjoy, this has been on paper for a while now so enjoy! Hope you like it!!!

A muffled moan passed through rough hands, a ring with a rain symbol on it glistened with the saliva that was seeping through the said fingers.

"P-please Takeshi, D-don't do this to me, not here!"

A chuckle rumbled through the spiky haired baseball fanatic's lips, his mouth pressed dangerously close to pierced ears, "But why not? It's your fault, you wore this pretty skirt just for me, and well, I'd like to admire the wearer." Outside cheering and laughter could be heard from outside. The other Namimori players were getting hyped up ready for the upcoming game, Yamamoto licked up the length of Gokudera's neck up to his ear again nibbling and tugging at one of the silver rings, "Besides, I want you to wish me luck, the Hurricane way."

Gokudera panted as he sat sprawled over Yamamoto's opened lap, he finally gained a bit of composure, or rather, enough to ask, "But, what if they here!?"

"Captain's private dressing room, no one comes in or bothers me without knocking, but, you're right, maybe you should be quiet."

Yamamoto slid a hand up Gokudera's creamy, smooth, shaved legs and reached under the blue skirt and gave Gokudera's member a light squeeze.

"Ah!" Gokudera's free hand shot up and covered the bomber's mouth before he could utter a loud cry. Yamamoto bite and suck at the exposed neck skin leaving a reddened mark. With the wandering hand he slipped under the waste length Namimori shirt. He began to pinch and tug at the pink bud. Gokudera was breathing hard, tears slipping from his eyes as the frustration built.

Yamamoto took in the scent of Gokudera's heated flesh. Without warning and with a growl Yamamoto all but lifted Gokudera and forcefully sat the boy down on the bench. Yamamoto slipped under the skirt and began to pull down the baseball print panties with his teeth. He chuckled when Gokudera's pale cock hit him on the nose. He then returned under the skirt and just as quickly poked back out. He then placed a finger on his lips and with a wink stated, "Shhhhh, remember, they'll hear us."

With ease he spread Gokudera's legs a bit wider and without warning began to lick at the pink puckered entrance.

"T-Takeshi!!! NO!!!!" Gokudera whisper yelled, his body shaking with the waves of sensation coming from the invading appendage. Yamamoto then bit hard on the meaty flesh of Gokudera's plump bottom having Gokudera's hands clasping over his mouth. A few tears streamed from his eyes as the anger built as well as the need for release, or rather just the need to yell. Yamamoto continued his assault savoring the creamy recesses that was his lover. As Yamamoto penetrated more and more, Gokudera leaned further and further back, soon his legs were touching each side of the room.

"T-Takeshi, I'm ready, take me, now, please!" Gokudera whisper pleaded through whitened hands.

Yamamoto stood and Gokudera could see the raven head's engorged member peeking out of the jock strap.

"Hayato, get me ready. I don't want it to hurt." Gokudera sat up and ran a finger over the now purple head. He brought his finger to his mouth tasting the pre-cum that had collected at the small mouth resemblance. Then, like his lover, he to remove the cotton garment with his teeth letting his pearly whites scrape at the flesh that he was going to taste soon. Then, he began to lick up the long slim member. Reaching the head he kissed it, a string of more pre-cum connecting Gokudera to Yamamoto's bat. Then, he closed his eyes and prepared to enjoy his treat. He took Yamamoto to the very back of his warm cavern. He then began to pull up, sucking in his cheeks causing the pressure to make Yamamoto tangle his fingers in Gokudera's silver hair. A moan passed through Yamamoto's lips as Gokudera worked his way back down his length. He then began to speed up and Yamamoto could feel the slick wet spit slide down to his balls.

"Ngh, E-enough Hayato, I'm ready." Gokudera stood and switched with Yamamoto. Yamamoto sat again in his starting spot. He grabbed Gokudera's hips as the boy hovered over the stiff slicked cock. Then, slowly, Gokudera was guided all the way down to the clean shaved and well kept pubic hair at the base of Yamamoto's pride. Gokudera bit his lip and a single droplet of blood fell to the floor. Yamamoto's eyes were shut tightly too. He grunted a few times as Gokudera covered him with warmth. Then, Yamamoto began to lift his lover and just as quickly slammed his pale lover back onto his impaled cock. The only sounds was the music of muffled moans, grunts, and whimpers coming from the two boys, accompanied by the slapping rhythm of flesh meeting flesh. A knock was heard and without a crack in his voice Yamamoto asked, "Yeah, What is it?!"

"Um, we're ready boss."

Gokudera felt the rush of adrenaline coil around in his stomach letting him know that he was getting close. Yamamoto must've had the same rush as he began to pound mercilessly into his lover. Lifting and bringing him back down onto his awaiting tool. While the baseball captain kissed and licked at his lovers neck he then pulled away and Yamamoto replied, "Okay, go ahead and warm up, I'll be out before the first pitch, after all, we're up to bat fist."

"Yes sir! And, on behalf of the team, I'd like to say that we are proud to be playing for Namimori and for you sir!"

"That's very nice of you all, I'm honored, now go on ahead, I'm almost done here."

Both boys' actions slowed a bit and then when the sound of the cheering team members died away Yamamoto stood and positioned his lover bent over, both hands gripping the steel bench, "Okay, now scream for me."

Once again Yamamoto began to pound into his lover this time with a renewed fervor. Gokudera shouted and moaned loudly accompanied again by the sound of pelvis meeting fleshy bottom.

"Oh Takeshi I'm close!"

"Me too, me too!"

Yamamoto reached around and began to tug at his boyfriends leaking cock causing Gokudera to lose it in only a few strokes shooting all over the bench and floor and a bit on his still worn skirt. The pulsing suction that swallowed around Yamamoto threw him over the edge as he came inside his lover.

Yamamoto pulled out and he leaned back using the door to hold himself up. He watched as Gokudera stood there with the rain guardian's seed sliding down his smooth legs. He looked over his shoulder and with glossed lips pouted, "My Skirt got dirty." Yamamoto turned his lover and crushed his lips over Gokudera's passionately.

"God I love you. How about, I buy you a new one later okay?" Gokudera kissed him back and then pulled away with a nod. Yamamoto began to slip on the jock strap followed by his still unworn tight pants. Gokudera slapped Yamamoto's ass and giggled lightly as he to collect his discarded undergarments.

"Go and win my Sparrow."

"I will no problem." Both boys kissed again tender and lovingly as Yamamoto held his lover.

Gokudera stood on his tippy toes and huskily whispered, "You better, or else I'll be using one of my _favorite_ rings if you lose." Gokudera pulled away with a devious smirk on his face and then he turned into a cheery and bubbly boyfriend, "Love you!"

Yamamoto nodded and then shuddered as he ran off looking frightened, as he made it to the green pitch he yelled at his awaiting team mates, "WE HAVE TO WIN!!!!!"

*End*

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed! Please review!!! Love ya'll!!!


End file.
